All Over Again
by EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's
Summary: Join our favourite 4 normal girls turned into heroes on a new adventure! With new houses, schools, allies and more, they'll be up for a big challenge! And to think; it all started with a normal day- Sound familiar?
1. A Reunion

**HEYA! It's the sequel to worst week ever! Told you it'd be up fast! Now, to clear things up;**

**.This is set about 3 months after the events of WWE.**

**.The girls CAN use their powers still.**

**.This is modern and stuff.**

**.I suggest reading the first fic if you haven't already. :)**

**LETS DO THIS!**

- Ellie's POV -

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock beeping.

"I'm awake..." I grumbled, turning into a beetleworx.

A few weeks after the 'incident' I had discovered I could still use my powers, but I needed to control them. So, early in the morning me and Hollie would have power training.

"Good!" Hollie smirked, turning into a dog and barking.

I heard hissing from the other side of the door.

"Stuff it! You know how Rosie gets!" I groaned, motioning to the door our cat was clawing at.

- Time skip to at breakfast -

I had only just turned back into a human; our parents didn't know about our powers- and I wanted it to stay that way.

That was when I got a call.

"Kayla and Grace? What're they both doing calling me?" I murmured, getting up.

"Sorry, got to take this call!" I said, running out of the room.

"Girls, this better be important, calling you both at one drains alot of battery!-" I was cut off.

"Where do you live?!" They both asked nervously.

"Uhh... Why do you need to know?"

"Well, our parents said we could choose a place for our holiday this year, and we wanted to visit you!" Grace said quickly.

"Okay..." I replied shakily.

I told them my address and hung up.

- Time skip- 2 weeks later -

I hadn't even heard from Kayla and Grace since that weird call, and I was starting to get worried.

That was until after school, when someone knocked on my door.

"Hell-OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, my jaw touching the ground.

"Hey..." Grace and Kayla said nervously.

**Sorry if this is a little rubbish- I wrote it right after I finished WWE.**


	2. Kayla's Story

**YAY!**

"Errrr..." Grace muttered when she saw me fall over.

"HOLLIE!" I yelled, grinning and getting up.

"Jeez! Don't shout E-" Hollie stopped when she saw Grace and Kayla.

"OH MER GERSH!" She shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"Come in!" I exclaimed, making room in the doorway.

"Won't your parents see us?" Kayla asked when she and Grace walked inside.

"Nah, they're at work!" I said cheerfully, leading them to my room.

After alot of walking (for a weird reason) we got to my room.

"Take a seat" I said politely, motioning to 4 pillows on the floor.

"Gladly" Grace snickered, playing along with the joke.

We all burst out laughing.

"BWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA- Ahem... Anyways, how did you guys get here? Kayla, you first"

-Kayla's POV-

It was the last day of highschool until the christmas holidays, and it was the normal kind of recess; Kids gathering with their group to gossip or talk about how much they despised me- yes, _me_.

Even with my good grades and such, noone was my friend, and people ALWAYS called me a loner; My life in a nutshell *-*

But, today was obviously a particular day when everyone thought it was okay to bully me, but were they wrong? TIMES 10000000000000000000 (Yeah, they were wrong.)

"Hey guys, it's the loner!" The most popular girl in SCHOOL; Emily, mocked.

"What do you want?" I snarled, taking a bite of a Kit Kat I had.

"Don't eat that, Kit Kat Kayla! You're gonna get fat!" Another popular; Molly, mocked.

" " I said through grit teeth.

"Awww! Are you scared?" A boy, Jason mocked (Why the heck am I going through the stress JUST to create character names?!)

I backed away until I hit something; The school's metal gate, to be exact.

"That's it, metal!" I murmured, focusing on the gate.

"What the heck, it look like she's trying to poop!" Some immature girl whispered.

"Oh, trust me, that is NOT what I'm doing..." I smirked as the gate was lifted up, right beside me.

"SORCERY! I KNEW MARVEL HEROES WERE REAL!" Another weird guy declared.

"SEE YA, SUCKAS!" I saluted them as I got onto the fence, which was sideways so I could ride it like a magic carpet.

Oh, what a mistake I made.

That night, I was on the news, which EVERYONE in my town watches. So, before you could say 'SUPERPOWERS!' my house was surrounded by reporters and superhero geeks.

- My POV -

"There!" Kayla declared, finally stopping.

"So, it was alot of money, but me and my family moved here, with another 3 half-heroes..."

"-Beetleworx-shapeshifter-and-brush-that-is-epic-people"

"THAT'S THE EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS TO YOU!" Grace yelled.

"Oh! Speaking of the brush, I'll tell you how I got here..."

**Grace's story is next chapter!**


	3. Grace's Story

**Time for Grace's story!**

- Grace's POV -

"Boring..." I yawned, switching my TV channel to the 10 o' clock news (I love to stay up late :P)

"And now to the a very tragic story..." The reporter said seriously.

"A man is stuck in his car, under a bridge that is highly unstable, which is literally crumbling. He was driving on a road near our famous mountain, when a boulder fell down; not only injuring the man, but blocking any exit of his car when he rolled below the bridge. Already a large portion of that bridge has fell"

I dropped the remote at the end of the report, jaw dropping to the ground.

"Looks like it's up to me to save the day!" I exclaimed confidently, starting to memorize a plan.

~ That night ~

I quietly opened my door, careful not to make too much noise as I crept out. I put my ear up to the door of my parents' room and smiled. All I could hear was the gentle breaths of my mom and dad.

I snuck downstairs, where I could see my bike in my garden.

"Let's do this!" My voice echoed in the silence of the night as I cycled to the location.

~ A few minutes later ~

I could hear voices in the distance, but I shrugged it off and figured it was just some drunk idiots.

I was wrong.

My bike skidded to a stop when I got to the scene. Police were all around a fence, where several people were crowding around it.

"If only Kayla was here..." I murmured, pulling out my mickey token.

I flew up into the air as the same purple light surrounded me, which everyone turned to look at.

"EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS! WOO!" I let out a battle cry, before laughing.

"Hey, you're Grace, from worst week ever! Epic Skyshine's story! Are your powers real? DOES THAT MEAN ELLIE IS A REAL BEETLEWORX AND HOLLIE IS INFACT A SHAPESHIFTER?!" Some random teen pointed out, and noone understood him.

"True..." I murmured, grabbing the brush and thinning the rock and bridge out.

"FRESH AIR! FRESH AIR AT LAST!" The man who was stuck in the car exclaimed as paramedics and police arrived; the police coming towards me.

"Oh no, OHNONOONONONNONONONOONONNONOONONONONNONONONOONO!" I screeched, running to my house.

- My POV -

"So, long story short; I'm on the run from the police" She laughed nervously.

"I guess that makes sense..." I murmured.

"Hey! How about we all have a sleepover here tonight? Y'know, catching up and stuff?" Hollie suggested proudly.

"Yeah!" I replied, looking over at Grace and Kayla, who were texting.

"My mom's okay with it" Kayla said.

"Same" Grace replied.

"K, swing by at 6 and we can GET THIS PARTAY STARTED!" I hissed, turning into a beetleworx.

"You can still do that!?" Grace exclaimed, jumping back.

"You guys can, so why not? Also, Hollie can still shapeshift" I said cheekily.

"See you tonight!" Grace said as she and Kayla left.

**Things get real in chapter 4 :)**


	4. Truth Or Dare

**So, here's the sleepover! Also, time for some surprises!**

- 6 O' clock -

I was sitting in my room with a feast surrounding me while I waited for the others. Hollie came in, with a ton of her plush toys.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"What?" Hollie asked innocently, eyeing my sweet stash.

I was about to say something when I heard a knock at the door.

"THEY'RE HERE!" I shrieked, turning into a beetleworx.

I flew downstairs, using one of my blades to open the door.

"Heya!" Grace said as she walked inside.

"Hi!" Kayla high fived me when she got in.

"So, wanna go upstairs?" Hollie asked, motioning to said stairs.

"K!" Grace replied, heading to my room.

- Time skip; 8:00 -

"Okay, so let's play truth or dare!" I declared, throwing a stuffed toy at Kayla.

"You first!"

"Okay, I dare Hollie to drink toilet water!" She smirked.

"Been there, done that!" Hollie yawned as she walked through the door, gagging slightly.

Things went like this for about 20 minutes, until a dare which I didn't see coming came up.

"Okay, Ellie; I dare you to walk outside as a beetleworx for at LEAST 10 minutes!" Grace announced, smirking.

"Okay..." I said uncertainly, heading for the door.

"I'll go with her, you don't know what kind of people could be out tonight!" Kayla said.

"Good!" I said, a bit too worriedly.

"Whatever..." She rolled her eyes a little.

"Aww... I CAN'T WEAR MY GOSH DARN COAT!" I yelled when we got downstairs.

"Eh" Kayla shrugged.

- After 5 mins of being outside -

"Oh god..." I could see two figures in the distance, staggering to some random place.

"Just shrug it off, probably just some drunk guys" Kayla said casually, walking ahead.

We decided to just talk casually about stuff, and we were so distracted that we didn't notice we had bumped into the two figures.

"Hey!" I shrieked, careful not to slip into my awesome voice.

"Whaaat? Ellie, come see this..." Kayla, for the first time ever, seemed worried.

"Oh my gosh... Is that?..." Laying in front of us, were two unconscious figures; Mickey and Oswald.

"We gotta get back!" I exclaimed, throwing Kayla, Oswald and Mickey onto my back and taking flight.

- Back at home -

I burst in, ignoring the smirk Grace had on her face.

"Hah! You didn't do the da-"

"We've got a bigger problem, guys!" I exclaimed, getting Mickey and Oswald off of my back.

"Whaaa..." Grace and Hollie's jaws both dropped.

I suddenly heard a groan from behind me, and when I looked, Oswald was waking up.

"What the...?" He began, but I interrupted.

"Glad to have you back, Oz!"

"What?" He was probably more confused than me and Kayla were when we found him and Mickey.

"I'll explain" Kayla said.

- Some explaining later -

While Kayla was explaining, Mickey had woken up, so we had to start again.

"How did you guys get here?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"Well, I was just with Ortensia when this massive hole in the sky appeared, sucked me right in!" Oswald explained.

"I was watching TV, until Yen Sid's face appeared on my screen, then the next thing I knew, me and Oswald were just somewhere, and pretty weak too!" Mickey added.

"Well, if Yen Sid is back... Then I just hope he isn't as bad as last time..." I hated to mention that day, even around the ones who had witnessed it.

"ANYWAY! Onto nicer things, you got a new review on worst week ever!" Grace pointed to my laptop, where there was a new review, it said;

_I knew this was real! I saw Grace transform and Kayla on the news!_

"Well, shoot"


	5. School

**Chapter 5! YAY!**

"That isn't good..." Hollie mumbled when she saw the review.

"Well, we're gonna have to just leave it..." I sighed.

"Yeah, can we just get some sleep?" Kayla yawned.

"Sure, but where are those two going to sleep?" She motioned to Mickey and Oswald.

"I have just the things!" I declared, going under my bed.

I came out with two beds that were the perfect size for Mickey and Oswald, two small, white blankets and matching pillows.

"Tada!"

We all decided to go to sleep after that, ready for school the next day.

- That Morning -

"MORNING PEEPS!" I yelled as soon as I woke up.

"Mornin'" Everyone groaned.

"Kayla, Grace, since you have none of our school uniform, have this!" I threw them 4 pairs of uniform as I put my glasses on (Yes, I wear glasses IRL, DONT JUDGE ME! :3.)

"Okay, everyone done?" I asked five minutes later.

After getting the OK, we started to leave, when Hollie said;

"Where are Mickey and Oswald gonna stay? I mean, they can't stay here!"

"Good thinking... We'll just let them hide in our bags, we barely put anything in there anyways. Hollie, you take Mickey, I'll take Oswald"

After that was over and done with, we set off to school.

"Welcome to Sunset academy!" A teacher greeted Kayla and Grace.

"I see you've already made some new friends!" She continued.

"Actually, we were friends WAY before this, " I interrupted.

"Well, isn't that wonderful!" exclaimed.

When we walked away, Oswald said;

"She's eager, isn't she?"

"Yeah, now stuff it, we're approaching the other kids!" I announced, walking into the large building.

"This is epic!" Kayla yelled over the sound of chattering teens.

"YEAH!" I replied, just as everyone went silent and left a way for me to get to my locker.

"C'mon, Holls!" I called.

"You're not going through, new girls!" One of the boys yelled at Kayla and Grace.

"Stuff it, Ethan, they're with me" I snapped.

"Yes miss..." He whimpered, letting them through.

"What was that about?" Grace asked when we got to our lockers (Grace and Kayla's were conveniently placed next to mine and Hollie's.)

"Eh, I'm pretty tough, y'know!" I announced, striking a pose.

"Yeah, yeah. So, how are you two holding up?" Kayla asked Mickey and Oswald, who were still in the bags.

"Good!" Mickey said, his voice muffled.

"Same here!" Oswald replied.

"Okay then, let's go to class"

**So, the next chapter will have a LOT of things going down, SO YOU MUST PREPARE!**


	6. The Big Reveal

**Things are about to get REAL!**

- At recess -

"Kayla, why did you spit that paper ball at the teacher?!" I hissed, just a few moments ago, she had thrown a scrunched up piece of paper at the principle.

"What can I say? I AM AWPIC!" She claimed.

"I have taught you well..." Hollie patted Kayla's back (Hollie mixed the words 'epic' and 'awesome' together, and for some reason she told Kayla and Grace.)

I stopped in my tracks when I saw Amelia; I had been trying to talk to her all term, but for some reason it felt... strange whenever I tried to approach her.

"I'm gonna talk to Amelia..." I began, walking towards her.

I ignored the other's questions, as well as Mickey and Oswald's, who were still in the bags.

I took a deep breath, and went up to her.

"Uh... Hi Ameli-"

"Oh, I see you came to apologise!" She smiled, but I knew that inside, she was angry.

"Um... I didn't come to apologise" Amelia's smile fell.

"Well I think you would apologise for nearly KILLING me!" She yelled, but noone heard.

"I-"

"Save it, girls, get the bags" She snapped her fingers, and two girls approached mine and Hollie's bags.

"DON'T!" I yelled, but it was too late. The girls picked up the bags, and turned them upside down, revealing Mickey and Oswald.

"OH HOLY GOD NO!" Grace exclaimed, scooping up Mickey and Oswald and hiding them behind her back.

"Can't... breath!" Oswald coughed, making everyone scream.

"Heh, they're just... UH PLUSH TOYS!" Hollie smiled suspiciously, hugging Mickey.

"Yeah, that's really believable..." Mickey rolled his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled, furious.

"Ellie, don't turn into..." Grace gulped, but I ignored her.

THAT was a mistake.

"Pfft, I don't care about YOU, turn into your robot thing now..." Amelia yawned.

By now, everyone was crowding around us, chanting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

It seemed that I had forgotten how many people were watching, because I turned into a beetleworx, eyes glowing red.

"Fine, HeRe YoU gO!" I yelled in my awesome sauce voice.

"OH DAMN GOD NO!" Kayla yelled, trying to levitate me back.

"NoNONONONONONONONONONONO!" Hollie exclaimed.

"This only calls for one thing..." Grace sighed, pulling out her token.

"Wait, you brought that here?" Oswald asked.

Anyways... Same purple glow, people getting very confused, teacher calling police...

"GUYS, LEG IT! Or... Wing it!" I winked.

They acknowledged me, and the girls climbed on, while Mickey and Oswald worked together.

"TO THE HOUSE, AWAY!" I screeched, zooming after Mickey and Oswald.

I had just left many shocked children behind.

**OH MER GERSH!**


	7. A New Home

**Nothin' to say here!**

- Yen Sid's POV?! -

_I watched as the first stage of my plan was nearly complete; the 'heroes' were fleeing, but they didn't know what would happen next... Perfect._

- Ellie's POV -

"What the?" I stopped flying when a strange vision appeared, right in front of me, like it was real...(That was what was in Yen Sid's POV.)

"Did you guys see that?" I asked, calming down and flying.

"What?" Hollie replied.

"Nothing..." If I was having strange visions, I'd have to keep it a secret- even from the people who had literally been sucked into a video game.

- A few minutes later -

I froze when we got to the house, police were surrounding it, with every weapon you could imagine.

"Shoot! Guys, keep quiet" I hissed, hiding behind a tree, where Mickey and Oswald joined us.

"If only we had our own weapons..." Grace groaned. Right on cue, 6 weapons materialized in our hands (Or blades, in my case.)

"Wow, that's convenient..." Mickey mumbled, attaching his brush to his back.

"Yeah!" Kayla smirked, examining her pistol she hadn't seen in forever.

"This is useless..." I claimed, tossing my guardian launcher to Grace, who grinned.

"The epic brush of epic mickeyness shall have a friend!"

"Okay, useless!" Hollie exclaimed, changing into a terodactyl (Did I spell that right?) and destroying her electric cannon.

"Shut it now, I gotta go get some stuff!" I yelled, zooming off.

As I passed the police, they fired at me, but I easily dodged the bullets.

"Bye!" I yelled cheekily.

Once I flew inside my room through a window, I grabbed a huge bag, and started putting stuff in. Here is a list of the things I packed;

.My laptop

.A drawing book, pencils and a rubber

.The beds and pillows/covers I had used for Mickey and Oswald

.Some bedding for the rest of us

.A huge bottle (To be filled with water)

.My Oswald and Mickey funko pop figures (These exist, look it up)

.A family picture

.The £213 me and Hollie were saving for some big event

.Some jewellery

After that, I flew downstairs, holding onto the bag. I then got the following items;

.20 packs of batchelors super noodles

.Filled the huge bottle with water

.Some cups

.Tinned foods

.Bread

.Butter

.Jam

.Cans of coke

.A portable movie player

.Tons of DVDs

.A foldable table

.Foldable chairs

.Pringles

That was when the bag was full, so I got out of the house, signalling to the others that we had to go.

"C'mon!" I yelled, still holding the bag.

- 5 Mins of flying later -

"Okay..." I breathed, landing on the pavement.

"That place should be safe!" Hollie motioned to a tunnel which noone really used anymore.

"Okay then, Kayla, Grace; get the bag, you three; we'll see how big the area is" I commanded.

- After doing the stuff I said -

Once we were done unpacking, eating, y'know, it had gotten dark, so we decided to sleep.

But I had stayed awake.

Looking at the family picture, I sighed.

"I guess this is my new home..."

***Cries* Anyway, Hollie here! I assisted with the making of this chapter, and believe me, Ellie HATES being interrupted while she writes, so this is probably a one-time-thing**


	8. Time And Space

**Yay! Sorry this wasn't out sooner, my laptop was being an idiot...**

_"What the heck?"_

_I covered my mouth, keeping quiet as I realised where I was; The last battle, that moment I thought Hollie was gone._

_"No..." The other me asked, crying._

_"NO! She- she's meant to wake up!" I yelled, not paying attention to everyone's faces when they saw me._

_"What?" Mickey asked, confused._

_"Heh, I'd like to explain what's happening, but even I don't know!" I laughed nervously._

_"Wow, if even I... Me? You? Anyway... If I don't know what this is, then it's pretty serious!" Other me announced._

_"How are we not wiereded out by this?" Kayla asked._

_"Coming from the girl who can levitate stuff, that actually sounds normal" Grace pointed out._

_"Whatever..."_

_"Wait! I just realized, I'm dreaming... Oh god... NONONO!" I screeched, falling to my knees._

_"Whoa! What was that about?" Other me helped me up._

_"Y'know Yen Sid's evil now, and Alice is good?" I asked, narrowing my eyes._

_"Uhuh!" Alice finally spoke up._

_"Yeah, and well, in my universe... Hollie, well... She's alive, but here..." I had breath in deep to stop myself from crying._

_"Wh-what? No! She... She just can't be... Gone" Other me gasped._

_"I'm sorry... I don't think this is a dream... It's Yen Sid, he..." I broke down in tears._

_"Just... When you get back, don't-"_

"ELLIE!"

"Oh great..." I groaned, getting up.

"What the heck happened?" Kayla asked. I noticed my eyes were red from crying.

"Yen Sid... He changed time... Hollie... She didn't... Wake up" I breathed, letting a tear flow down my face.

"But what's gonna happen, I'm alive, and... Wait... Y'know and Sherman?" Hollie asked, taking a sip of water from the bottle we had.

"Yeah!" Everyone except Mickey and Oswald replied.

"What if that is real? What if there's a rip in the space time continuum?" She suggested.

"Well, considering what we've been been through, it could be possible..." Kayla murmured.

Right on cue, a large hole appeared in the sky, blowing everything back.

"Well, things got real... REALLY fast"

**OH SNAP!**


	9. A 'Small' Problem

**So, let's get going! *Puts on sunglasses and walks slowly away from an exploding car* That's AWPIC!**

"What the heck?" I asked myself, clawing at the ground whilst trying to keep the others stable.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?" Hollie yelled over the sound of the harsh wind.

I didn't have time to reply, though, because suddenly 6 figures dropped from the huge hole in the sky.

"I'll get them!" I yelled, flying up as fast as I could with the wind blowing me back.

When I did get to them, I was in total shock; they were... US!

"WHAT?!" I screeched, throwing everyone onto my back.

"No time to explain. NOW MOOSH!" Other me yelled.

"Geez, fine!" I yelled, speeding up.

- Some flying later -

"Back..." I groaned, shoving the others off of my back.

That was when I noticed the other Hollie; she was lying on the ground, lifeless.

"Oh jeez, things just got REAL" Hollie muttered.

"Hey..." Other Grace and Grace said in unison.

"HEY!"

"Stop copying me!"

"Why you..."

"Ladies!" Both me's cried, stopping the jinxing fight.

"Fine..." Both groaned, sticking their tongues out at each other.

A burst of lightning crackled, signalling that something bad had happened.

"ALICE?" We all cried, looking at the two identical toons.

"Hi?" They both laughed nervously.

"AW ****" (Swear word) Kayla exclaimed, kicking a rock.

"LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY!" Hollie yelled cheekily.

Suddenly, my vision blurred, and I blacked out.

- Several minutes later -

I awoke to find myself... Alone.

**SO MUCH CONFUSION! And... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


	10. Hiding In The Shadows

**This came fast!**

- My POV -

"Hello?" I called, looking into the shadows that surrounded me.

"Ah, hello" A familiar voice said coldly.

I scrambled back, hissing.

"Yen Sid! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screeched, flying into the air.

"I'm afraid that won't happen"

I turned around, my eyes widening.

"A-alice?"

"Yes?"

"Y-YOU BETRAYED US!" I screeched, fire surrounding me.

"Too bad" She snorted, folding her arms.

"Y-you mon-nster" I murmured, backing away.

"No, darling, YOU'RE the monster" Alice claimed cruelly.

"No..." I whispered, the fire burning even more.

"NO!"

- Hollie's POV -

I looked around, trying to move as my chains shook with every move.

"H-hello?" I breathed, looking around.

"Hollie?" Grace asked, coughing and wheezing.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I don't think we're meant to be here..."

I followed her gaze, and right in front of me were dead bodies, their blood glistening in the small amount of light the small window provided.

"Oh my god..." I gasped, looking away.

"'God?' what help is he when you're in MY world?" A familiar voice spoke.

"N-no..." I whispered, just as the others woke up.

"NO!"

**:O Ok, it is quite short, but ZE TENSION SHALL RISE!**


	11. A Spirit Like Fire

**So, it's here early! I hope you guys enjoy!**

- Ellie's POV -

"N-no... Alice, WHY!" I cried, fire burning around me.

"Did you really expect me to stay with you weaklings?" She asked dryly.

"WEAK?!" I screeched, making Alice back away.

"I'VE HAD TO LOSE EVERY NORMAL THING IN MY LIFE, MY SISTER'S DEATH! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! I TRIED TO STAY STRONG DURING THOSE MOMENTS, AND YOU'RE CALLING ME WEAK?!" I yelled, fire in my eyes.

"WHEN HOLLIE WAS LOST, I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH US! AND NOW, THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR 'ALLY', SOMEONE ELSE HAS HAD TO DEAL WITH THAT, I TRIED TO COMFORT THEM, WHEN I WAS FEELING THEIR OWN PAIN, Do YoU kNoW wHo ThAt PeRsOn WaS, aLiCe?" I asked, angrily.

No reply.

"THAT WAS ME! THANKS TO YOU, SOMEONE HAS DIED! IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

Now the fire had become even more intense, burning the walls around me. I took no notice though, because I had a job to do; defeating, and (Hopefully not) killing Alice and Yen Sid.

I controlled the fire, making it spin in circles around me.

That's when I heard an ear-piercing scream.

- Hollie's POV -

"Help..." I wheezed, along with the others as we tried to break free.

"NO!" I heard from behind the wall.

We all froze, frightened.

We stayed like that until I smelt burning, and it was close; it was my leg.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That's when I blacked out.

- Ellie's POV -

"Time to finish you..." I muttered as a bright light shone from my heart.

"Hm..." Yen Sid murmured casually.

I started to fly up, making sparks fly around me.

"YoU tHiNk ThAt I'm JoKiNg?!" I yelled, my eyes glowing red.

Fire was everywhere, but my vision started to blur as I collapsed onto the concrete floor.

**TADA!**


	12. Ellie's Insanity

**Warning; If you have tend to faint because of sad (And I mean SAD) things, please click off of this chapter. :P**

- Ellie's POV -

I groaned as my head started to ache.

"A-am I still here?" I whispered, trying to move- only to realize I had chains holding me to some invisible wall.

I was in a place like death; Shadows covered everything, but still, it seemed like I was in an empty void. After I realized noone was here, I remembered the events from earlier. What was that scream? Why did Alice betray us? Why did this happen to ME?!

I started to sob, looking down at the shadowy void below me.

"Seems you are weak then!" Alice laughed evilly.

"Stay... Away" I whimpered, trying to raise my head.

"Nah, anyway, cut to the chase; I've got your 'friends' here" She threw the others inside the cell, but I couldn't even call it THAT.

That's when I noticed a large amount of flesh that looked like it had been ripped off, and it was on Hollie's leg.

"What did you do to her?" I hissed.

"That wasn't me, that was you, MONSTER" She spat, leaving the cell.

I started to sob some more, remembering the sounds that were made when my tears hit the floor. Even though I'd be crying or talking alot, I probably would never be able to hear any other sounds.

_**Ever.**_

- Some time later -

I had already lost track of time, but from what I could tell it had only been two days in the cell, and I had already gone insane.

Every day I heard voices in my head claiming that 'I was a monster' and 'didn't deserve to be loved.'

"G-guys?" I croaked, still coughing from the lack of water.

"Yeah?" Grace wheezed; she was the only one awake.

"D-do you think w-we'll get out?" That question still lingered in my mind.

"I don't know..." She shook her head.

"I just don't know anymore..."

***Cries* Ahem... HOLLIE IS IN DA HOUSE! Yeah, I checked this chapter over, and yeah!**


	13. The Last Words

**Here we go!**

**- **Ellie's POV -

I let out a whimper as I saw Alice throw the other Hollie's dead body into our exile- no, a torture chamber.

"Idiots" She muttered, slamming the door.

"I-I'm sorry guys..." I whispered, knowing no-one was awake.

"I'm just... So, so sorry..." I sobbed, I knew it now; I was a monster.

"Ellie, there's n-nothing to be sorry about..." Hollie said softly, her eyes fluttering open.

"T-there is!" I cried, being careful not to wake the others.

"What's that, then?"

"I'm the monster, the one who started this ALL!" I yelled, not caring about Alice being near our 'door.'

"Hm, she's finally been convinced..." Alice muttered.

"I'm just... So sorry" I choked, passing out.

"You need the rest, Ellie" Hollie sighed, nodding off.

"But you don't need the guilt..."

- The next day -

Sobbing. That was all I did, the only sound I heard, nothing else.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I choked, my eye twitching.

"Ellie, you have to stop!" Kayla was trying to reason with me like the others, but I just ignored it.

"S-so sorry..."

Nothing could stop it- my eyes were twitching and red, they had gone from their robotic green to a dull lime colour, and I just didn't care; not for myself, the world-

_**Anything.**_

I went limp, just staring at the nothingness as I imagined everything I knew just... Fading away. My very existence, well, not existing... None of this ever happening, but I couldn't change the past, nothing could change it. I just started to sob more at that thought.

_**Ellie, you're not a monster...**_

I shot up, my eyes widening.

**_Please, you're not worthless, not a monster._**

_Who are you? (So you know, my voice in my mind is just italicized)_

**_Your sister._**

I noticed the other Hollie's body, it was moving slightly, but no-one noticed except me saw it.

_Great, I'm going more insane._

**_NO! You're NOT a monster, Ellie, please, do this for me..._**

_Do what?_

**_Escape._**

_How?_

**_There's a secret entrance to some kind of tunnel, but you need to blow a certain area of this place up._**

_Any more things I need to know?_

**_No, but remember, if you make an explosion big enough, you'll escape._**

"Guys," I said confidently.

"I know how we can get out"


	14. Escape Plan

**Here we go!**

"Okay, first we need to try and get out of these things" I muttered, spreading my wings.

I had just went over the plan with the others, and they obviously agreed.

"OH C'MON!" I yelled, trying to use my wings to break free.

**_Use your fire!_**

I groaned, did I seriously have to do this again?

_What fire?_

**_It is from your spirit, what makes you who you are, but yours is a spirit like fire!_**

_I still don't get it..._

**_Long story short; you all have magical fire powers, but you can only use them while thinking about your friendships._**

_Even if that sounds mushy, I'll go with it._

I thought about all those times the others had helped, even if I sometimes thought it was funny.

"Woah!" I gasped, noticing a bright light shining from my heart.

Soon, my chains melted away, and I spread my wings.

"I'm free, I'm free, I'm free!" I chanted, doing a little victory dance.

"A little help here?" The others groaned.

"Heh, okay"

- a couple of minutes later -

**_Okay, now you just need to make an explosion, but I don't know how..._**

_I have just the idea..._

"Okay guys, I know this might sound rude, but... Uh... Me? Whatever. Anyway, we need to make your sister shapeshift into a million pieces of dynamite"

**_I will gladly do that. _**The other Hollie said in my mind.

_Good!_

It didn't take very long until other Hollie shapeshifted into what I said.

"Please work..." I murmured, summoning my fire powers.

**CABOOM!**

I looked around, knowing that we were all okay because of my fire shield.

"This way!" Real Hollie called, running to a small air vent-like thing.

"Okay!" We all replied, following her.

- A boring trip later -

A bright light shone, blinding me as I continued to crawl.

"OH GOD!" Kayla shrieked, shielding her eyes.

"Just keep going!" Mickey yelled from behind.

**POOF!**

"What the heck?" I muttered, realising where we were.

"Seriously?" Oswald asked no-one-in-particular.

We were at our makeshift camp, where everything was how we left it- except for one thing; the sky had been turned into a twisted shadow, like our prison.

**Tada!**


	15. The Shadow's Return

***Ahem* WE SHALL NOW MOVE TO THY NEXT CHAPTER, LET US PARTICIPATE IN THIS EPICNESS!**

"Alice..." I growled, looking at the girl who was standing in front of us.

"Oh, hello!" She said sweetly, as if nothing had happened.

"Cut the act, we know what you've done!" Kayla yelled.

"Uh-huh..." She murmured, starting to disappear.

"What the?!" Oswald exclaimed, stepping back.

Realization suddenly hit me like a rock;

_**Shadow powers...**_

_You again, Hollie?_

_**Yeah, it's me!**_

_Do you mind? I was gonna say the shadow stuff in the text!_

**_What?_**

_Oh, OH MY GOD I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!_

**_Uhh... Whatever._**

Suddenly I felt a jolt of pain and turned around to see a shadowy version of Alice, with sharp fangs.

"What..." I gasped, stumbling back.

"Oh, shadow powers" She explained innocently.

"I ALREADY SAID THAT ABOVE GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled, once again breaking the fourth wall.

"Whatever, I have something to do..." She suddenly disappeared, without a trace.

"Guys..." Mickey gasped, looking up at the sky.

A large hole had appeared, and coming from it was...

"The blot..."

**OMG! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Spoiler; this story is gonna be invaded by villians!**


	16. The Four Pete's

**Uhh... Hey guys! I am currently battling writers block... Wait here a sec... *Uses pencil to stab a block with writers written on it (xD)* DIE DIE DIE! Anyways, here we go!**

My eyes widened as the shadow got closer to us, and judging by the metallic screech from behind me, the other me had turned into a beetleworx.

"Okay guys, we need a plan; I think all of us should work together" I suggested, not wasting any time.

"Sounds good, Grace, do you have your token?" Other me asked.

"Yesaroodle!" Both Graces replied, making them both growl at each other.

"No time- IT'S COMING!" Hollie screeched, making us all nearly jump out of our skin.

"Oh my god..." Kayla gasped, looking at the blot, which now had red eyes.

Even if it couldn't speak, the blot was terrifying.

"LETS DO THIS!" My voice echoed in the somehow empty street.

"EPIC BRUSH OF EPIC MICKEYNESS! WOOOOO!" Both Graces yelled as their weapons appeared.

The blot saw all of the paint and thinner, and obviously got afraid, so it flew off.

"CURSE YOU, DUMMY!" A familiar group of voices yelled.

"The petes?" We all exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, it's us, who'd ya think it was?" Pegleg Pete growled.

"Seriously, that's the best Doc's got?" Oswald snorted.

"This'll be easy" Other Oswald added.

"Not as easy as ya think it is!" Peteronic declared, using his technology to form an electric sheild.

"Says the guy with tech!" Kayla pointed out.

"Whatever, let's get this over with..." Small Pete finally said.

"Fine!" I snapped, flying up and striking him in the head.

"HEY!" Pete Pan yelled, hitting me.

My eyes narrowed.

"It is SO on..."

**Oh, I forgot to mention, in one part of this chapter, there is a hint of what one of the new villians is going to do, so guess!**


	17. Twisted World

**WE SHALL BATTLE THE EVIL PETES IN THIS CHAPTER! **

I growled, showing my sharp fangs as I soared towards the Petes.

"NOT SO FAST!" A voice yelled, one so familiar, I knew who it was instantly.

"Alice..." I muttered, flying forwards as fast as I could.

"Nice to know you remembered me..." She snorted, coming out from the shadows.

_**"Stay away from them, Alice!"**_

It was other Hollie, but her body was there- it was battered, but her eyes were glowing red, like she had just fought in a war.

"Oh, how... Pleasant" Alice snarled, stepping into the shadows again.

_**"Have you forgotten what powers I have?"**_ Devil-Hollie went into the shadows, lunging at Alice.

"I honestly don't feel like fighting right now..." Alice groaned, waving her hand and yawning.

Suddenly, the clones started to fade away.

"GUYS!" I yelled, trying to grab other me's hand, but mine just went right through.

"Well, we're back to normal... A bit" Hollie laughed nervously.

"C'mon, the Petes are gone, and I've got a feeling there's more where that came from" Mickey called from the outside of our hiding place.

"Okay, let's go" I sighed, walking outside.

We all gasped at what we saw.

Every plant looked like it was about to turn into dust, while the ground had turned into a dull grey. The sky was a twisted shadow, no better than the ground. In that shadow, black puffs floated around.

**WHAT HAS THE WORLD BECOME?! Lel, anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	18. The End: A Minion Of Alice

**Okay, Hollie is being VERY annoying right now... I drew bonnie from Fnaf and he had blockish feet so now Hollie keeps putting out her hand and saying "Do you like my foot?" VERY VERY ANNOYING... -.-**

I looked up as tears began to form in my eyes.

"This... Is because of us" I sniffed, turning back to normal.

"It isn't, Ellie! Now c'mon, we have to go and see if anyone's around" Hollie sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay..." I replied, getting up and tidying my dress.

- Some searching later -

We had searched nearly everywhere, and we didn't come across anybody.

"Hey, over here!" Kayla was standing next to a steel door.

We all headed over, and inspected it.

"Bomb shelter..." Grace muttered, turning a dial.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing many peoples' shocked faces. We gasped, and I remembered I had bought the bag.

I threw it inside, and instructed the others to stay.

"But we have to help!" Mickey, who was hidden (As well as Oswald) hissed.

"Well, you know what I can do" I replied confidently, stepping outside.

"I'm going with you!" Hollie declared, following me.

"Fine..." I sighed, turning the dial.

- Some walking later -

Eventually, we went up to a huge mountain, where the sky was darker than it could ever be.

And, no surprise here... Alice was there.

"Oh, hello, the original two troublemakers!" She snarled, smirking.

"Shut it" I snapped, turning back into a beetleworx.

But Alice wasn't listening. She mumbled something inaudible, and a dark shadow appeared in front of us, grabbing me in it's claws.

I tried to yell, but all that came out was a muffled whimper as I tried to use my blades to cut the thing's claw, which was nearly choking me.

"HOLLIE!" I screeched, managing to get past the hand covering my mouth.

"GeT tO tHe OtHe-" I whimpered again as my mouth was covered.

"I will!" Hollie yelled, shapeshifting into a plane and somehow flying off with ease.

"Go..." I murmured, finally getting taken away.

- A few minutes later -

I awoke to find myself in a cold, damp prison cell- but it wasn't as bad as the other one.

"Help..." I croaked- but I was sure I had screamed it...

_Hollie?_

**_Oh dear, I'm afraid she's gone..._**

_ALICE!_

I just gave up- nothing was worth all the struggle... I just lowered my head and sobbed.

_Great, more insanity- what's the use of this anyway?! IT'S ALL WORTH NOTHING!_

My eye twitched as my eyes turned to a dark lime again.

"No... This can't happen again!" I choked, looking out the window.

**_Well, I'm afraid it is._**

_Just... LEAVE ALICE! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SUFFERING ENOUGH?!_

**_Yeah, I just want to make it worse._**

_Just... Leave everyone alone!_

**_Fine, on one condition..._**

I didn't trust Alice, but if it was to help the others, then I'd do it.

_What?_

**_Become my ally._**

With slight hesitation, I replied.

_Fine..._

"Good!" Alice grinned, stepping into the cell.

"Where do we start?" I sighed, holding back tears.

Little did I know what consequences would come...

**Here is the last chapter of All Over Again! Now I have to clear out my documents before making the sequel to this.**


End file.
